


Heart Pieces

by coffeeknife



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Family, Injury, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeknife/pseuds/coffeeknife
Summary: Ventus has never exactly had a clear head, and his surroundings certainly don't help him keep things straight.
Kudos: 7





	Heart Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just ven's storyline but with all of my projection and hcs. will i continue it? who knows !

Emptiness. A blank white slate. Ventus slipped from dream to dream, or were they memories? He didn't know; all he knew was a vague feeling of who he was. It was as though he was floating in a sea of light- no, drowning in it. Glimmers of a past life flickered across his field of view, but fled before he could grasp them. There were closer images, too; a dark island, a key, a man in white with jet black hair, two teens speaking inaudibly. He had no sense of how much time had past, or if it was passing at all. He wasn't even sure if he was real.

The first time he opened his eyes and remembered it, light flooded his eyes. For a moment, he thought he might still be dreaming, but his vision came into focus, revealing white walls, gold accents, and tall, arched windows that had been opened slightly. Sheer white curtains fluttered in a gentle breeze. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then looked around his environment more. He had been lying in a bed with a white metal frame, white sheets, and a light and textured white blanket. Whoever had built this place was clearly obsessed with the color white. He looked to his left and saw more of the exact same bed lined up against the wall; to his right he saw a set of cabinets with a marble countertop. An infirmary?

Ven's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Into the room walked a man with jet black hair drawn into a messy ponytail and a scar on either side of his face. Upon seeing Ventus, a warm, kind smile spread across his face that immediately put Ven at ease.

"Ah, you are awake! I'm glad." the man said, in a warm voice that reminded Ventus of a bonfire. He strode to the counter and started rummaging in a drawer. "I'm here again to change the dressings on your wounds."

Ven blinked in surprise, then looked down at himself. He was shirtless, but his entire chest was covered in padding and bandages. "... wounds?" he asked, surprising himself with the sound of his own voice.

The black-haired man had begun walking over carrying fresh bandages, but stopped upon hearing Ven's voice. "Can you remember anything, child?" The boy shook his head in response, and the man sighed. "I see. I was afraid of this," he said, and set down the bandages on the nightstand next to Ven's bed. He kneeled down to level himself with Ven's face and smiled. "My name is Master Eraqus. I watch over this place and train young keyblade wielders such as yourself."

"Master Eraqus... keyblade..." Ventus murmured to himself, testing out his own voice. "Where... are we?"

"You're in a world called the Land of Departure," answered Eraqus. "When you've recovered, I'm sure Aqua and Terra will be happy to give you a tour. But for now, you must rest."

"Aqua... Terra..." Ven murmured, and he felt his eyelids become heavy once again. He lied back and stared at the ceiling as Eraqus went to work replacing his bandages. As he drifted back into his bright dreams, one word slipped out of his mouth, almost of its own accord.

"... chi-blade..."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this chapter isn't done i just wanted to post what i had lol


End file.
